


Darkness

by desdemona_1996_writes



Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: Dark entity, Darkness, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fingering, Floor Sex, Groping, Haunted Houses, Haunting, Lust, Lust at First Sight, Non-Consensual Touching, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex From Behind, Sex In Every Room, Sleep Groping, Slightly - Freeform, Stalking, Twisted, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, Wall Sex, Watching, Watching Someone Sleep, a mystery to be uncovered, dark longings, nipple pinching, non consensual fingering, short skirts, tumbrl prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2020-08-11 16:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20156239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: A dark gothic tail Inspired by this tumblr sentence starters post,https://itssandgirl.tumblr.com/post/185028248737/sentence-startersTumblr prompt #5"wake up, please wake up!





	1. Nightingale song

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily influenced by the mansion in the boy,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘The cost of a thing is the amount of what I call life which is required to be exchanged for it, immediately or in the long run. The price of anything is the amount of life you pay for it.’ Henry David Thoreau.

"wake up, please wake up! 

Belle frantically repeated over and over again as she crouch down under the bed with her knees tucked up under her chin. crippling fear gripping her and holding her hostage in the darken room. while the owner of the manor still slumbered in the bed above her.

Her breath caught in her chest as she heard footsteps approaching.

3-months earlier 

The Heelshire estate was an ancient country manor secluded by thick woodland area.  
located in the middle of No where.the  
grand estate was the most unbelievable home Belle French had ever stepped foot in.it was like something out of a book  
she once read.the house itself was like a museum.filled with furnishings from a bygone era and with a number of expensive paintings.there were so many rooms to explore and Belle so did love to explore.she was most excited to explore the two large Libraries the estate actually housed.

The long drive to the manor left Belle fidgeting in her seat with anticipation.she was anxious to start this new and exciting chapter of her life.an adventure from her old mundane life, 

Belle had only learned about the grand estate when she answered an ad for a personal secretary for the disabled owner Mr. gold.

The interview took place in the study with Mr.gold's caretaker Regina mills.she was a cold woman dressed in a smart business suit.a soulless woman who left Belle feeling chilled to the bone.

Belle was left alone in Mr.gold's study while his caretaker Mrs.mills took a call. Belle sat perfectly still in the eerily quiet room.the whole house was silent except for the ticking of the clocks.with the silence unnerving her Belle turned her inquisitive gaze to the portrait of Mr.gold hanging above the mantel.Belle stared at the portrait intrigued by the man depicted that she had yet to meet.he had a handsome face with dark captivating eyes she thought.he wore a Stern expression and she wondered for the first time just what kind of man she would be working for? 

everything appeared to be in order. caretaker mills flippantly mentioned as they exited the study.the inner workings of the household were explained in great detail to her as she was taken on a tour of the enormous house.while Mrs.mills coldly detailed her list of duties Belle’s curious eyes took in her new and unfamiliar surroundings there were no other servants living in the large manor. a cleaning crew came weekly and general household maintenance were done at the end of each month.only the caretaker came daily to deal with Mr. gold's medical needs.for the most part she would be all alone in the house with only Mr.gold.

Every morning she was to read the newspaper to the Master of the house. followed by the mail as well as doing the household book keeping and in the evenings she was to read to him.a book of her choosing.

It was all very mundane things. simple really,however odd they seemed at first.and Mr. gold paid extremely well. Belle thought as she took it all in.

After her tour of the house had concluded Belle was shown to the elusive Master of the house’s bedroom where she met the mysterious Mr. gold.Belle was taken aback to learn the severity of his disability.  
Mr. gold was bedridden and in a persistent vegetative state, for the past 6-months  
he languished in his bed. unresponsive.

they found him late one evening on the floor in his study.unconscious.and he remained that way ever since.caretaker Mills coldly explained.

Belle stared at the comatose man in the bed.unsure what to make of this situation she found herself in.she tilted her head trying to make him out.

It was still a good paying job.despite this little twist.and Belle was so desperate for a change of scenery.

“Hello Mr. gold, I'm Belle French your new secretary.” she said with a smile as she sat down on what was to be her chair next to his bed.

She reached for his hand then hesitated looking up at her new employer with uncertainty.shaking herself from her trepidation she took his hand in hers and smiled warmly at him.

“It's nice to finally meet you, Mr. gold.”  
she said in a cheery tone.

Belle’s first night in the manor was restless.she tossed and turned in her new bed.her bedroom eerily quiet.there was no cellphone reception in the whole estate,  
not even an TV set.Belle sighed giving up on sleep.that night she found herself wondering through the dark manor on quiet bare feet.using her useless cellphone as a flashlight to guide her way trough the dark manor.

It was only herself and the comatose Mr.gold in the whole house.or so she thought.Belle repeatedly turned her head  
to look behind her more then once. feeling eyes on her but finding only darkness.  
she felt an chill go through her as she wondered through the second floor of the manor.

Belle wondered back to the study Finding herself drawn again to the portrait. she stared into his dark haunted eyes for a long moment.curious about her new comatose employer.her hand slowly reached up to touch the portrait but she quickly retracted.shaking her head at herself Belle sat down behind his desk. curiously going through his drawers.it was her job after all to handle this man affairs. she reasoned with herself.

In the bottom drawer she found a stack of notebooks all written in neat beautiful handwriting.Belle traced the script with her finger.his handwriting. 

Mr. gold had acquired the Heelshire estate at auction 9-months ago,and soon after had become a shut in.

She read through mounts and mounts of research.

Passages about a dark entity and a cursed object with immeasurable power, but there was a price.a heavy price to be payed for wielding such dark power.and there was more.much more, but she couldn't make it out..his handwriting had gotten very choppy in the last notebook making his notes unreadable.

What had happened here? Belle asked herself.

The next morning Her things arrived and she officially moved into her new bedroom with the lovely view of the garden.she stared out her window looking down at the red roses and decided that she liked this odd little place.it suited her. the haunting mysteries surrounding the manor and her comatose employer fed her curious mind.after all Belle did so love a good mystery.

While tidying up his study she came across old scrapbooks.tones of volumes of them about the manor and it's previous residences.

The Heelshires had No living relatives.the house had been in the family since it was built she learned from all the newspaper clippings Mr.gold had gathered. the last blood owners of the house were found murdered and as she read on their killer has never been found. 

"curious." Belle sat back in the chair biting on her bottom lip.

When the mail arrived that morning Belle sat down in her chair by Mr. gold's bedside.she began her duties as his secretary by reading the mail to him.it was mostly junk mail no letters from friends or family.after she'd finished with her task she turned her attention to the poor comatose man in the bed.

“What happened to you? she asked as she brushed a strand of hair from his face.his hair was long maybe she should arrange to have it cut.his hair was fine and soft she found as she carded her fingers through his dark hair with graying streaks.when there was a knock on the door startling her.

“Miss French, it's time for his medication.” his caretaker announced as she stood in the doorway with an orderly.

apparently Mrs.mills didn't actually see to Mr.gold's care personally, Belle realized with an rised eyebrow.

“I'll be back later.” Belle said before exiting the room.

She would have to keep a close watch over the cold mannered so called caretaker, Belle decided.

That night after Regina and the orderly had left the manor for the night. Belle went to the library carefully searching through the bookshelves the fire was lit bathing her in warmth and light.this room she decided was her favorite.and this is where she would be spading most of her free time she decided with a pleased smile.

That night she chose great expectations as the first book she would read to him.  
lovingly carrying the book in her arms as she made her way through the dark hallway.when she felt a cold chill go through her.someone was behind her, she felt ragged breath in her hair.she shivered as she felt the soft caresses of fingers slowly moving up the back of her legs.she  
quickly turned around only to be met with darkness.she breathe a sigh of relief, it must have been her imagine playing tricks on her or a drift! something like that.these old houses were Notorious for being drafty.she would simply stop wearing such short skirts she reasoned. 

Belle happily sat down in her chair by Mr.gold's bedside and began their nightly ritual of reading to him.

{ Chapter 1 } “My father family name being pirrip and my Christian name Philip.” Belle began to read to him in a soft merry voice.

{ page 44 } “I was up in the morning and lasted long after the subject had died out and ceased to be mentioned saving on exceptional occasions.” Belle paused in her reading staring down at the comatose man with tired eyes.

“It's late, I think it's time we turn in don't you.” she said.

“Good night Mr. gold.” she said gently Placing her hand over his chest.feeling his steady heartbeat under the palm of her hand.she smiled and turned out the beside lamp.

Belle walked back to her room that night with a silly smile on her face.she couldn't explain the lightness in her step. or odd cheerful mood she was in as she slowly made her way through the darkness.

retiring to her bedroom for the rest of the night Belle began to undress. She slipped into her silk pajama set in the future she'd have to wear warmer clothing.her cute blouses and short skirts weren't entirely appropriate for the drafty old house.in the winter months she'd freeze her butt off! for now she’d start by wearing her thigh high leggings underneath her short skirts.

She tossed in her bed that night. suddenly feeling hands moving up her body.fingers pulling at her pajamas and when she opened her eyes she met those dark eyes penetrating her while something else entirely penetrated her, something thick and hard, slowly moving inside her.she moaned then suddenly woke up from her erotic dream panting. her body shaking and her core throbbing. 

Belle stared up at the ceiling trying to get her breathing under control.it was only a silly dream she told herself. 

After taking a cold shower Belle began her now morning ritual. the caretaker and her orderly arrived promptly everyday at 7:00am.after breakfast she’d retrieved the newspaper and mail and take up her post by Mr. gold’s beside.

She smiled and greeted him every morning.once the simple task of going through the mail was finished she’d  
read to him a few more chapters of great expectations before they were interrupted by the chilly Mrs. mills and her crony. 

She continued reading to him after they'd left for the night when it was just the two of them.all alone in the house.

Or so Belle French believed, 

Unbeknownst to Belle Something dark and evil haunted the mansion. watching over them.Watching her, 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter darkness is introduced!


	2. pretty little distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloth in darkness He watches her.

A dark entity has been haunting The Heelshire estate.Darkness pure evil in nature and intent.Darkness has been a presence inside the walls of the mansion infecting and corroding it's inhabitants with its Darkness like a disease.

It laid in wait.waiting for that one moment.  
all it required was just one careless moment. 

It was Always waiting and watching. watching for its opportunely one of them would eventually get careless.it was very patient and then the stranger came a long.so power hungry and so arrogant.  
he really had no idea what he was messing with.oh but he would soon learn.

The Dark entity was now Corporeal but bound to the mansion. tethered to the invalid who had tried meddling with things he didn't understand.dark powers beyond his understanding.beyound his grasp,  
now they were both stuck here in this place.trapped! locked together with No escape.

Oh the invalid was clever indeed.  
hiding what didn't belong to him before succumbing to his fate.it was here it called to him.somewhere in this house were the keys to his freedom.this house held many dark secrets and with time he’d learned them all.all except one.but it was only a matter of time.

Then there was the girl.

The girl was a pretty little distraction he had to give the conniving witch that. he’d underestimated the invalid’s determined assistant. she was a crafty bitch and he wouldn't make that same mistake again.  
he should have killed her for Meddling! but where would have been the fun in that,  
he decided to play along with this very crafty Scheme. 

Yes A pretty distraction indeed, he licked  
his lips thinking of all the delicious ways he could defile her body.brand her as his for all eternity.

He watched her when she first arrived.  
her curious nature amused him but it was those blue eyes that captivated him.

Beautiful auburn hair and enchanting  
blue eyes were a lovely distraction indeed. however monetary.he would amuse  
himself with the girl.have her, but after he possessed her his full undivided focus would return to retrieving what belongs to him.besides he had nothing but time.

He remained Hidden in shadows.  
while Cloth in darkness He watched her. unbeknownst to the Naive girl he watched her care for the invalid.watched her prance about the house in those naughty skirts.  
he licked his lips salivating like a beast trapped in his cage.He liked to listen in on story time finding her voice rather soothing.he watched her dote on the poor invalid for those first few days. she was very pretty and all to easy to become enamored with.the girl spent most if not all of her time in the second floor library reading.always reading.she was completely unaware of his presence. of the dark being that haunted her footsteps.watching her as she took her evening showers.

the door to the bathroom was always left ajar,just wide enough for him to feast his lecherous eyes on her naked body.the shower curtain was clear affording him quite the view of her.he could clearly see her.all of her.and she was simply delicious. he wanted to run his tongue down the length of her body.tasting her. watching her as she bathed he felt a stirring in his lower appendage.a foreign need for gratification. a desire he hadn't felt in over a century.  
the girl had awoken apart of him that he could no longer ignore.

He continued to leer with hunger as she exited the shower using a pink towel to dry off.she stood in the bathroom with her lovely ass on full display to him. Beautiful succulent breasts that he longed to suckle and an ass he wanted to bury his throbbing cock in.he pulled back just as she walked toward the bathroom door. receding back into the darkness.

Darkness had been his home.now she had come into it.invading his home and filling him with these simple annoying desires.

He watched her slip into her underthings and silky nightclothes.he watched her sleep her chest rising and falling with her steady breathing she was a vision of beauty.

His carefully held patience had snapped,  
he had too have her! that night after the invalid’s caretakers had gone and left  
the girl all alone with nothing but the darkness.the opportunity had presented itself.

He watched her that night pacing her room while talking on her phone.unaware of what was lurking in her very bedroom.  
he watched her breathing heavily as she stripped off her clothing.she apparently had no qualms about walking around completely naked.oh but she had nothing to be ashamed of.he thought as he licked his lips.she stepped into the shower while  
he watched her through the clear shower curtain.leering with dark eyes as she cleaned her delectable body.he stood peering through the opened door unseen waiting for the opportune moment.

suddenly the power went out! and she was immersed in complete darkness. 

He waited watching closely for her reaction.he could clearly see her in the dark.he was made from it after all.

“Great.” she muttered and quickly stepped out of the shower.stumbling back into Her bedroom.

“Ok, I'll just have too take care of this myself! she said out loud while he stood inches away from her.watching her as she groped around in the dark.picking up the discarded pink scrap of fabric that she wore as a blouse that hardly covered anything.  
in fact, he could clearly see her bare ass and perky lush breasts peeking out of her top. 

He was hard.throbbing as he followed  
her into the pitch black basement.using her cellphone to light her way she visibly shivered.she was No doubt cold it was practically freezing in the dank basement. but she continued on determined to handle the matter herself.

her nipples.yes her nipples will be hard,  
he realized with glee.

While she was occupied with the fuse box he stood behind her smelling her hair. breathing her in.he could practically feel her heat radiating from her body.she began to tremble and he decided to touch her.  
carefully sliding his hands up her top feeling her beneath his fingers. he cupped her naked breasts and she made a startled noise and froze.she stood perfectly still as he groped her.tenderly fondling her hard nipples.her breathing hitched as one hand moved lower.moving in between her legs and slipping a long finger inside her.mindful of his sharp fingernails.she was wet!  
He groaned his cock now painfully hard.  
her pussy was wet but Not wet enough.

While one hand groped her breast he Added two more fingers inside her. stroking her pussy.she moaned as her pussy began to quiver.grasping at his thrusting fingers.  
Oh yes she was nearing her climax.he knew her body well enough.knew just how to and where to touch her.thrusting his fingers in and out of her gently parting her.seeking her little hard bean.she shuddered when he roughly pinched that little bean making her whole body convulse in pleasure as she came undone by his hand alone.

Panting she remained pressed up against him.her perfect ass pressed against his hard cock,bending her over a little wooden bench he freed his throbbing cock.spreading her open while she remained still beneath his hold.he thrust his rock hard cock inside her from behind with twisted satisfaction.and she cried out! digging her nails into the old wood as he pulled all the way out and thrust back in again.  
he thrusted brutally deep,

He took her roughly,vigorously slamming his hard cock into her pussy from behind.  
Ramming into her swollen folds with brutal force while she withered. crying out! into the darkness.

Oh yes she was so wet! her pussy so tight,wantonly contracting around his cock.she came cursing as he continued  
to drive deeply into her orgasming pussy. Fucking her relentlessly hard,he Fucked her till he was undone.spilling his dark vile cum deep inside her.they both cried out! with his release.

Breathing heavily the Dark one was undone completely by the intensity of their tryst.  
this one little girl's pussy had wrecked him.he receded back into darkness and the lights returned.

After that night he decided that he quite enjoyed watching her wonder around his house with her pretty pussy bare.and much more accessible to him. while the girl showered that morning He took all of her pesky underthings away.there would be  
No barrier between him and her pussy!  
he decided.he watched her that day hidden in darkness as she dressed only in a towel.  
fruitlessly searching her room for her missing things.provocatively bending over tempting him with her bare shapely ass. 

shimmering her wet body into one of her deliciously short skirts.throwing on a blouse she went down stairs to confront the caretakers.the little skirt swaying as she marched through the house giving him a little tempting view of her bare thighs. 

Oh how he was going to enjoy this, watching her prattle about in that extremely short skirt.knowing full well that she was completely bare underneath made him rock hard! 

She put on quite the show.quite the show indeed, he listened with glee as the little thing and miss high and mighty went at it.with no resolution.

Later that night she changed into something warmer. an over sized ugly holiday sweater and a pare of wool knee socks.watching her as she dressed bending over to put on those socks with that hideous sweater hardly covering her bare ass.he licked his lips already painfully hard.

He followed her down to the liberty.   
She laid down on the chaise lounge to read while the fire kept her warm.hidden in darkness he watched her as she read laying on the lounge with her knees up.he could clearly see her.all of her,she was on display to him but he waited.he waited until she’d fallen asleep on the chaise lounge.the fire had gone out leaving the room in compete darkness.

Silently stepping out of the darkness   
he placed himself in between her legs.  
licking his way up those provocative knee socks.pressing his nose against her naked pussy.inhaling her sweet scent.he grinned wide knowing that it was his to have.all his.he slipped his tongue inside her tasting her.she bucked her hips and moaned in her sleep.pushing his eager tongue deeper inside her licking her pussy until she was wet and rocking her hips against him.he sought her little bean finding her swollen and aching. closing his mouth around that little bean and sucking on her she cried out! as she came suddenly.wantonly rubbing her crotch against his face as he continued to devour her pussy.

His thirst satisfied he slowly pulled away from her alluring pussy.his cock rock hard and demanding attention.

maneuvering her onto her stomach she laid perfectly still allowing him to do as he pleased to her body.breathing heavily  
he position her ass upward exposing her glistening slit to him.and with twisted glee he thrust his cock hard into her sopping pussy from behind. burying his hard cock deep inside her core.he grunted as he began to thrush in Ernest.his hands moving under that ridiculous sweater to grope her naked breasts.roughly squeezing them as he Fucked her from behind.and all the while he took hard and fast she made tiny noises of pleasure.moaning into the lounge and rocking her hips.taunting him with her perfect ass,did he dare take her there? Fuck that tiny little hole with his big hard cock! the very notion made him come.  
unexpectedly spilling his cum all over her ass and slit.she laid still beneath him her face buried into lounge.

Oh how he wanted to consume her whole.Not tonight.

Not yet,

He quite enjoyed watching her.biding his time waiting for when they could be together.for when he could be inside her again. 

Oh But the little minx did like to Torment him.making him wait till after story time with the invalid.Oh how she donted on  
the poor fool. making him envious of the attention she lavished upon him.but once darkness fell she was his.

He waited for her outside the invalid’s room.when she finally exited the room he couldn't contain his need.lighting flashed quickly followed by thunder.a storm was coming, she shivered rubbing her arms   
as she walked down the dark corridor.he haunted her foot steps ogling her ass as the tiny little skirt swayed with her hips. teasing him with what was beanthe that little skirt.  
he licked his lips his cock fully hard.all that was between him and her pussy was a tiny scrap of fabric, the wicked notion to have her right now took hold of him as he followed her down the darken corridor.

She was headed down stairs but she wouldn't make it that far. 

He pressed her up against the wall rubbing his hard erection against her bare ass.  
making her feel him, she made an adorable noise of surprise that went strait to his cock! without preamble he thrust hard into her pussy from behind.Fucking her hard up against the wall.her pussy was hardly moist as he vigorously drove his hard cock into her.she made a noise of discomfort and his hands wondered up her shirt.finding her succulent breasts covered by that foul contraption! he should of taken the troublesome things away as well.he roughly groped her through the binding material Making a growling sound.making his displeasure known.he ripped the foul contraption apart groping her naked breasts while slamming into her delicious pussy from behind.pressing her up against the wall as took her.

Squeezing her ass while he Fucked her,  
He could take her Now.Fuck her little hole.nothing was stopping him from having what he desired.it was not enough to simply Fuck her pussy Raw he wanted more of her.all of her.this wasn't enough, he wanted her on her knees.bent over with her pretty pussy bared completely to him.

With so many wicked naughty thoughts in his head he released her and she fell down on her knees.the little wanton thing getting on her hands and knees before him.  
her skirt riding up her thighs.offering herself to him by baring her naked and swollen pussy to him.now how could he deny her.he gripped his throbbing cock to keep from spilling himself right there and then.

Positioning himself behind her he thrust  
his still hard cock inside her greedy little pussy.Fucking her On all floors in the middle of the hallway.she moaned her fingers digging into the carpet as he Fucked harder and harder! she came undone rocking her hips against him as she reached her climax.and he so desperately wanted to stay buried inside her convulsing pussy.  
the pleasurable sensation of her wet pussy clutching around him had him coming hard.spilling his cum inside her.She collapsed down on the floor panting.

There was so much more that he could do to her little wanton body.as she so did enjoy his cock, Oh yes so many many depraved things he could do.but Not now.Not yet.

The stormed continued into the next morning.casting a cold gloomy atmosphere over the mansion. 

Lighting thunder that dark morning the sun blocked out by dark clouds.she woke late that morning he noted. watching her as she lazily laid in her bed. her perky breasts heaving.her nipples were hard he could clearly see and he licked his lips wanting to taste them. she turned on her side the blanket falling away from her hip.exposing her bare ass to him. and Oh yes he was hard! wanting to take her now from behind, bury his throbbing cock deep inside her pussy.but she rose up suddenly just to vex him. denying him the naughty Pleasure.

He watched her shower through the Ajar door as he usually did.her perfection a feast for his eyes. 

He watched her dress admiring her shapely body.reveling in the fact that she was bare underneath her pretty dress.

he bides his time he could be very patient.after all they were others in the mansion now.he waited for the moment that the caretakers were gone and they were completely alone again.when it was just the two of them then she’ll know just how depraved he could be.her pretty pussy would be weeping with his thick cum after he Fucked her Raw! Oh yes he could wait.they had all the time in the world.

He waited for her to fall asleep that night. Setting his devious scheme in a place.the bedroom was engulfed in total darkness.

Moving slowly he carefully pulled the blacket from her.he gazed at her for a long moment the sleeping beauty and her pretty naked pussy.

Nudging her legs apart he settled himself in between her legs and pressed his nose against her pussy.inhaling her sweet scent.unable to contain his glee he slowly began to lick her.slowly making her wet.getting her ready.she Moaned in her sleep moving her hips in need.taking hold of her pesky hips he held her down while he pushed her swollen folds apart. discovering her engorged little bean he closed his mouth around that hard bean caressing and sucking it.she cried out! rocking her hips as her whole body shuddered. he thrust his tongue inside her.Fucking her pussy as she climax. her fingernails dug into his hair pulling as she rocked against his mouth.greedy little thing.he thought with amusement.

His long Slithering tongue was quickly replaced with something much bigger.  
something thicker.he thrust hard into   
her quivering pussy.she made an loud unintelligible noise as he Fucked her, and he most certainly wasn't gentle about it.No he was rough and hard.his throbbing Cock was buried deep inside her heat and he lost what little control he had over his cock.  
he Fucked her with reckless abandon.

And Oh how she enjoyed it! the little wanton thing.

He came hard inside her.his whole being shivering with pleasure from the intensity  
of his own orgasm.

Both Breathing heavily.he stared transfix at the breath taking sight of her delectable pussy.spread opened and filled with his dripping cum.she laid montonless on bed breathing hard.her curious blue eyes seeking him out in the darkness.he as well had something to seek.apart of her he longed to taste and he would not deny himself that pleasure tonight.

Pulling her silky top up uncovering her beautiful breasts.her pink puckered nipples begging for his attention.unable to deny himself any longer he latched onto her breast.taking her whole into his mouth and sucking on her nipple with teeth and tongue.making noises of pure pleasure against her breast while she withered beneath him.he suckled on her and to his surprise he found that he was still hard.

Somewhat reluctantly pulling himself away from her breast.he flipped her over onto her stomach and took her again. this time from behind.he Fucked her unrelentingly hard,driving deeply into her pussy from behind while rocking into her with such force that her head was banging against the headboard! Oh but how the naughty little wanton thing enjoyed that too, she cried out! allowing him to Fuck her like a true beast.she came screaming her little head off! and as her greedy pussy grasp his hard cock demanding that he come as well. he denied them both the pleasure.No he wasn't through with her just yet,he pulled out of her needy pussy only to ram his incredibly hard cock back inside her. ramming her until her knees give out and she collapsed down on the bed.taking hold of her hips better positioning her. he slammed his still hard cock back inside her.she made an noise of discomfort No doubt her greedy pussy was sore by now. Regardless he continued to Fuck her hard! until he finally gave into her and ejaculated deep inside her.breathing heavily he released her.listening intently as her breathing evened.she slumped down on the bed to sore to move apparently.he kissed the back of her head before parting from her. 

Yes,she was a pretty little Fuckable distraction indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With everything I have going on this busy month my stupid ass decided to post this, now! Well enjoy the copious amounts of smut,


	3. Into the darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Girl comes face 2 face with Darkness himself,

He watched from above the staircase as she wondered aimlessly on the first level of the manor.that dark day the only sound in the large house were the ticking of the clocks.he watched her trying to read her thoughts as she examined all the oddities and pretentious knick knacks in the living room. looking closely at them examining them as if they held all the answers to some hidden secret.

He licked his lips as he watched her his cock already rock hard with need! she was dressed rather provocative today. wearing a short black thing of a skirt and half of a sweater really.but what really made his dick hard were the stockings, she wore sheer black naughty thigh high stockings.and Nothing else! underneath that little piece of fabric called a skirt.

He licked his lips much like a beast stalking it's ignorant prey. he wanted her. but Fucking her in broad daylight with others still in the house wouldn't do. what they did together belonged in darkness.

He could be very patient. he watched her all that day biding his time while she pranced around the house in that little skirt.giving him a raging hard on! with No relief,  
Oh she was going to pay for that. tonight he'd make her beg for mercy.a sweet request that he would deny. 

Darkness fell and the unwelcome caretakers had left the house for the day. leaving just the two of them alone in the house. and the invalid.but he would not have her attentions tonight.he couldn't wait till after story time to take her.he had to have her Now!

He only waited just long enough before following her into the study.before he lost control of his carefully held patience.

stalking behind her he Pushed her down over the desk suddenly and made her spread her legs wide.he let his fingers caress her stocking covered thighs. always mindful of his sharp fingernails before slipping two fingers inside her. she made a lovely little noise. greatly pleasing him with the little sounds she made as he fingered her pussy before replacing them with his cock, driving his throbbing cock into her sweet pussy from behind.she cried out! clutching at the desk while he Fucked her. Ramming his cock deep into her hardly moist pussy while her gaze remained fix on the portrait on the wall. he wanted to tear her eyes away from the invalid's portrait. make her look at him. but he was painfully hard and couldn't stop once he was inside her. he cupped her breasts with both of his hands needing to touch as much of her as he could.she moaned so sweetly and he could feel the delicious sensation of her pussy convulsing around his cock.with a growl he tore that annoying foul contraption apart,groping her naked breasts while roughly thrusting his painfully hard cock into her.Feeling her deeply at this rather pleasing.enjoyable angle.it was time, she was posed at just the angle for him to have his wicked way with her.her tiny asshole would be his! Tonight.he would Fuck her delectably Fuckable ass until she begged for mercy. 

She cried out! coming undone by him.  
her pussy spasming around him gripping him.the sensation going start to his throbbing cock! 

“Oh Mr.gold! she screamed! 

He froze, her unexpected outburst monetarily stunning him while he remained buried inside her. and still Fucking hard! 

“What, what did you just call me?  
he hissed.biting the words out.his cock unexpectedly going limp. 

“Gold, It’s ok.I know..she turned to face him and was visibly shook to find him there.she gasped in surprise the expression on her face one of pure horror, turning his blood cold.

“What, who are you? she asked looking up at him with wide blue eyes. panic stricken.

He tilted his head looking at her with narrowed eyes.”Darkness.” he hissed in her face.

“You, your the one..she gasped unable to say the words.

Yes! he had been the one Fucking her brains out! all this time it had been only him, didn't she understand that! 

Staring quizzically at her he reached out to touch her face when she flinched. pulling away from his touch. 

“No, No.” she pushed passed him and ran out of the room.

Hanging his head He tucked himself away.attempting to regain his bearings despite feeling an odd heaviness in his chest.she wasn't going anywhere after all. she had No where to go, 

He looked up at the invalid's portrait and sneered.he did this, he had taken her away from him.No matter.he would find her and take his pleasure from her. darkness will have its way.

He walked into the invalid’s room and heard faint muffled whimpers coming from under the invalid's bed. 

Found you!

of course she would run to him, this was all his doing after all.he'd taken up enough of her time away from him. tonight darkness will claim her as his.

He bent down and found her huddled under the bed. “So, this is where you've been hiding.” he hissed in a dark foreboding tone pulling her out from hiding and throwing her down on top of the bed. 

“What are you? she asked with big blue bewildered eyes.

“What am I, i'am the Dark one. the Dark being who's big hard cock Fucks you! here.” he said roughly sticking his fingers into her wet pussy. 

“Wet are we.” he taunted and she moaned as he vigorously finger Fucked her while her pussy began convulsing in pleasure.she took hold of his wrist but made No move to stop him from making her come.he merely chuckled Continuingly thrusting his three fingers inside her greedy pussy.making her come despite herself. 

She looked up at him with a blank stare as He put his fingers in his mouth tasting her. “delicious.” 

With his cock painfully hard he hauled her up off the bed and bent her over the footboard of the bed.so that she could look at the man laying there comatose as he Fucks her, spreading her legs apart he thrust hard into her pussy from behind. showing her No mercy as took her.Fucking her hard and fast while she cried out! Oh but how her greedy pussy spasmed. clutching around his cock his little wanton thing. 

She came and he laughed as he Fucked her! Fucked harder yet, the sensation of her pussy convulsing around his cock broke his control and he came hard inside her.

When he finally pulled out of her she was trembling like a leaf.he watched with offense as she crawled into the bed laying down beside her beloved invalid. burrowing into his side.seeking comfort from him, 

Fine, He was done with her.he wanted her gone from his house. it was time to move on.

The next morning he found Mr.gold's caretaker staring out the window of the study.standing by her side following her gaze.darkness and the power hungry caretaker stood side by side.

“shame, she was such a nice well mannered girl.hard to replace.” Regina said staring out the window watching as the driver loaded Belle French's suitcases into the car. 

“Yes she was a pretty distraction indeed,  
but it's going to take a lot more then a pretty face to defeat me dearie. much more.” the Dark one replied.

With a devious expression on her face  
She smirked.

“You can keep trying dear, but your never going to beat me.” he said with a wicked smile. 

“We shell see, she retorted turning to face him. I'll find your dagger and when I do! 

“When, if! he hissed. it's only a matter of time dearie.I will have what belongs to me and when I do.” he paused a malicious expression on his face.

“If you do, we've both searched this house top to bottom and come up empty handed.  
Gold was a very clever man. neither one of us might ever find it.” Regina stated.

“The only person who knows how to find that dagger is in persistent vegetative state.” Regina said as they both turned their gaze to stare out the window.

“I sense a proposal coming on.”  
the dark one gleefully replied.

“I'am sure that some form of amicable arrangements could made.” Regina replied with a well pleased expression.

Meanwhile Belle French sat heavy hearted by Mr. gold's bedside.

“I'm so sorry.” Belle said mournfully taking his hand in hers.

“I don't want to leave you all alone with those..with them, but I have too. I can't stay here, I can't..please understand.”  
she pleaded with the comatose man.

She ran her fingers through his soft hair. “good bye Mr. gold.” she said in parting and moved to stand when his hand suddenly gasp hold of hers! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another ridiculously long one shot that turned into this long 3; chaptered fic. Finally finished!


End file.
